


Too Fragile

by izzyb



Category: True Blood
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, F/M, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica is feeling worthless as both a vampire and a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the [Awesome Ladies Ficathon](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html):
> 
> _and if my life is like the dust  
> that hides the glow of a rose  
> what good am i?  
> heaven only knows_

His name is Mark, she decides, even though he told her his name before talking her into the cab of his smelly and gross semi, something like Hank or Harley or—well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?

Not when she's straddling him and batting her eyelashes and using her eyes to make him do whatever she wants.

(And how awesome is that? She doesn't think that will ever get old, the unfailing obedience.)

"How do you feel now, Mark?" she asks after she's already bent over his neck, but only receives that drugged, yes-I'll-do-whatever-you-want-Jessica answer.

She feels his pulse skitter under her mouth, speed up, slow—but by that point, she's too into this, too wrapped up in feeling the warmth flow down her throat, the taste better than anything she's ever tasted before (this includes her mama's sweet tea she used to make special every summer just for her and chill to the almost freezing point so that when you drank it, your whole chest could feel the cool and you'd have to stop drinking to lick your lips and make them warm again).

The blood at the back of her throat tastes better than that, her first taste of chocolate, her first kiss…

And just like that, she remembers.

Hoyt. Well, shit.

She tears her teeth from his throat just in time for him to slump in her arms and her heart to fill with a dread she hasn't felt since the second time Hoyt entered her and she realized from the burning that she wasn't normal in more ways than just being a fucking vampire.

So she shakes him desperately, asking him to wake up, c'mon you're okay, right? He groans and she feels a spark of hope and pushes him to the side so that she can get him home and fix this.

Because goddammit, she was a failure as a human and was having a hard time as a vampire, but she was damned if she was going to fail as a girlfriend too just because some dirty trucker was too fragile.

*

By the time her wrist is bleeding and his face is white even in the dark of her cubbyhole, she realizes just how ironic this situation is, how trying to save him is keeping her from Hoyt just as babysitting her had kept Bill from Sookie.

And she knows how fanatic Bill is about Sookie and how much he hated taking care of his brand spanking new progeny.

She lies back down as the sun comes up and tries not to pay attention to the blood drying on her cheeks from finding the flowers on the porch—though it's not like anyone can see them.

*

When she wakes at sunset, he's dead and she does what needs to be done.

Her hands shake only a little bit when she starts the chainsaw.

*

By the time she's killed another man, Hoyt has stopped calling and she's found something she's good at. And no one can say she has no use because no one cares about the ones she kills. It's not like they can find them anyway.

Her heart hardly even feels the cold of dread anymore.

"Riley, you say your name is? Well, Riley"— she grinds down on him and relishes the way he grips her hips and his eyes fill with lust (and she hasn't even glamored him yet) because he _wants_ her— "have you ever fucked a virgin?"

He stutters and she grins. He's cute. Maybe she'll let him live.


End file.
